Talk:Jacob Mines
I could add an infobox for your character if you would like True-Clown-Prince yes thanks very much clownprince What do you think?True-Clown-Prince my character just got a huge level up in style thinks man I appreciate it if you need any thing just tell me hey im thinking of shortening my stroies you know to make more room or just delete them all what do you think because i really want to keep writing stories well when you write a story most people just create a whole new page for them. So i would recommend you just take your stories and make a new page for each of them. True-Clown-Prince ok thanks Never mind about the Darrion Fobbs thing I got and thanks again you really helped me out Constructive Criticism I just read your Abilities section, and I noticed something. THIS CHARACTER IS IN NEED OF A MAJOR OVERHAUL A list of things that are wrong with him: *I noticed you said he was "training to master steel release, already having wood release under the belt." Wood and Steel Release are KEKKEI GENKAI. Ie. you cannot "train to master them" without being of the clan or having cells of the clan implanted. For example, The First Hokage was able to use Wood Release, but not because he "trained in them", but because it was in his bloodline. So either make a "Mines Clan" that can use Wood and Steel Releases, or I suggest deleting them. *This character is very Overpowered. Being able to master any lightning technique just by seeing it? no. strong as the fourth raikage, without relying on sheer strength? i suggest deleting that. able to move as fast as itachi in hand-seals with his whole body? OP alert. Having a huge arsenal of jutsu beyond these? i'm against that. Having a tailed-beast like creature on top of these? WTH? I have some suggestions 1. Give him one theme, and stick to it. sasuke relies on sharingan techs, yamato relies on wood techs, naruto relies on rasengan and variants, ect. For example, going to make him extremely strong and fast? so give him limited ninjutsu. make him a prodigy for lightning techniques? make his taijutsu weak and other ninjutsu limited. 2. If you insist on having all these abilities, give him some major weaknesses. for example, he could be arrogant and impulsive in all his power, so intelligent and raitonal characters could beat him. Hope i've been helpful. --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 23:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ok can his theme be he relies on his lightning technique and for him to master some lightning moves he had to be strong and fast to accomplish them and ok I'll just get rid of the kekkei genkai's and his earth release and give him earth later when he is a jonin and can I say he found out he had a kekkei genkai from a battle and he got it from a blood transfusion when he was litle. Thanks for the help I can take as much as I can get. This character need another major overhaul wo is the person who says i need another major overhaul do i know you If you are going to have a kekkei genkai you have to make a clan that has it w cant i get it through blood you know kind of like eye tranplants with the sharingan which happen in the anime and manga